


Yes, I admit it, you were right.

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond is an idiot, Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: James almost gets himself killed when he decides to ignore Q. But surely it's overreaction that he's still not talking to him weeks later.





	Yes, I admit it, you were right.

“Yes, I admit it, you were right,” were James first words when he switched his earpiece back on. Good thing he had just switched it off instead of throwing it away when he had decided to change the plan, to try and convince the assistant he had got information from last night to turn on her employer, to testify against him or at least not go down with him. She hadn’t listened but it had cost him precious time. He needed help if he wanted to get out safely. He frowned when there was still no answer. Had he accidentally damaged it after all? “Q?”

“Take the left up ahead in front of you,” Q said.

James winced at the cool tone. As expected, he was far from pleased with him. He’d have to grovel a bit when he got back. Or perhaps he’d find the time to pick up a little present on the way home. That should hopefully soften him up again.

~*~

Unfortunately he didn’t get the time. The flight Q had arranged for him left practically as quickly as he could make it to the airport. After one look at the plane, James figured that Q had picked the cheapest flight he could find. He winced, that would be a bumpy ride.

~*~

It had been. He could normally sleep everywhere, a necessary ability for any field agent, but for once it had been a struggle. He’d considered visiting one of the shops for a small gift for Q but had figured that being on time and with at least some of the equipment would serve him better when trying to get back into his good graces.

He strutted into Q Branch, looking around for his favourite boffin. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Ah, Bond, back again, I see,” R said, coming up to him. She held out her hand expectantly.

“Where’s Q?”

“He’s busy. As his second in command, I can debrief you and take care of the returned equipment.” She looked him up and down. “That is if you have brought anything back for once.”

James hesitated, debating giving it to her or insisting on seeing Q, but then held out the remaining equipment. He’d give him a bit time to calm down, then everything would be back to normal. Q had never been able to stay angry with him before.

~*~

Q seemed determined to manage to stay mad at him this time. It had been weeks now and he had barely had any chance to speak to him. Whenever he showed up in Q Branch, Q was inexplicably busy or not there. His last two missions had even been overseen by R. Whenever he did manage to catch glimpses of Q, he was utterly professional, no trace of their usual banter. He hadn’t been really aware of just how much time they spend together until now, when it was suddenly gone. Moneypenny and Tanner just rolled their eyes whenever he tried to bring up how long Q intended to be mad at him but didn’t reply.

So when Alec returned from a long-term mission and complained about how long Q had taken to debrief him, James dragged him off for drinks after they were both off for the day.

“Did he seem angry?” James asked after a number of rounds.

“Who?”

“Q. Did he seem angry when he debriefed you?”

“No, why?”

And so James told him.

Alec listened quietly, then shook his head when he’d finished. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Honestly, I wonder how you’ve managed to survive so long, considering how blind you are.” He paused. “Probably by making them figure you’re too good a fuck to kill.” Finally he took pity on his friend. “He’s not angry you disobeyed. He’s angry that you almost got yourself killed because you were thinking with your dick.”

“I was doing my job,” James protested. When Alec gave him a look that clearly said ‘Yeah, right’, he qualified: “Fine, it wasn’t exactly my job but in our type of work, we have to take our pleasure where we can get it.”

“Sure,” Alec agreed. “If you have nowhere else to get it and nothing to lose.”

James was about to argue that both applied to him, then stopped. Hadn’t he been complaining because he’d lost Q’s companionship, because he missed spending time with him? “Oh.” He looked at Alec. “You think he’s...”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Congratulation on finally seeing what everyone at MI6 knew already. Seriously, try not to let it slip to Tanner or Mallory that you didn’t see or they might withdraw your field clearance. If anyone asked, say you didn’t recognize your own feelings. They’ll believe you.”

“If you’ve made fun of me enough, you can start helping me figure out what to do.”

~*~

Of course he hadn’t stopped. But for Q, James would sit through another night of Alec’s teasing.

They had finally agreed to arrange for meetings in Q Branch at the same time, knowing that they would sent R to the meeting with Bond, then show up to the other’s meeting.

James pulled up his most charming smile when Q came in, only to stop short when he saw. He could not remember the last time he’d been this nervous. “Hello Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
